Rise of the Guardians(Bailey24 Style)
by Bailey24
Summary: Parody of Rise of the Guardians


**Me: I don't own Treasure Planet, Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Emperor's New Groove, Tangled, Hercules, Kingdom Hearts, Black Cauldron, How to Train Your Dragon, Beauty and the Beast, Tarzan, Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland and Rise of the Guardians.**

**Note: Everything will be in Jim's POV! Unless I switch it to Pacha's, Hercules', Melody's or Ven's POVs. Or if it's in normal mode aka no one's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Jim's POV:

_Jim (narrating): Darkness. That's the first thing I remember._ _It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared._

My eyes started opening.

_Jim: But then, then I saw the moon._

The ice started breaking as I was getting closer to the surface.

_Jim: It was so big and it was so bright._

I came through the ice.

_Jim: It seemed to chase the darkness away._

I breathed slightly heavy as I was lifted off the ground a bit. I looked at the moon.

_Jim: And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore._

I was slowly floating down to the spot that I fell through but the hole was covered this time.

_Jim: Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known._

I was looking at my hands.

_Jim: And a part of me wonders if I ever will._

I touched my nose then looked at the moon again. I walked a bit, sliding slightly and I laughed softly. I didn't notice a staff until I lightly kicked it. I looked down at it then touched it with my foot. Ice slightly covered it. My eyebrows furrowed with confusion as I picked it up. Ice slightly covered it more then it shot some out. I slightly dropped it then looked at the ice as a pattern appeared. I looked at the staff and smiled softly then went to a tree. I tapped it lightly on the trunk and the same pattern appeared. I touched the trunk and smiled more. I tested it on another trunk and saw the same pattern. I grinned more then ran, making patterns along the ice as I laughed. I was having too much fun then the wind picked me up.

I panicked slightly but the panic went away when I saw a big pattern on the ice then I was falling and landed on a tree branch on my stomach. I laughed softly until I saw a village. I flew with the wind to the village but I wasn't used to it so I swayed a bit then I landed as I laughed. I walked through the village, laughing. "Hello. Hello." I said to some people. They didn't seem to hear me but I was too happy to get offended about that. "Good evening, ma'am." I said but I didn't get a response back. "Ma'am?" I asked. No response again so I turned around and saw a kid running towards me. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked, smiling. My smile faded as the kid ran through me. I turned around and watched the kid run away then more people walked through me. "Hello?" I asked but I got no responses.

_Jim: My name is Jim Hawkins. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago._

I walked away and looked back every once in a while.

* * *

Pacha's POV:

I was in my office, making a toy train out of ice. "Still waiting for cookies! Finally!" I said, taking a cookie and ate it then I leaned forward to watch the train and I laughed softly. The ice toy train sprung out wings and flew. I smiled in wonder as I watched it then the door opened, revealing Kronk. The door hit the ice toy train, causing it to fall to the ground and break in front of my feet. I slightly yelped in shock. Kronk covered his eyes. I sighed and put my hands to my face. "How many times have I told you to knock?" I asked.

"Sorry but something's happening to the globe!" Kronk said.

"What? The Globe?" I asked, getting up, grabbing my sword and followed him to the globe. I walked and the elves were kind of blocking my way. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" I asked as I walked to the globe. I slightly shoved past two yetis and looked at the globe. I watched as the lights fizzled a bit then started rapidly go out. "What is this?" I asked myself as more lights were blinking out. "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" I asked the two yetis. Out of nowhere, black sand covered the globe then it broke apart. A figure appeared as it laughed. I walked a bit forward. "Can it be?" I asked softly. "Dingle! Make preparations. We are going to have company." I said, turned the button and pushed it down. The countries of the globe glowed and different colored lights appeared around it and out a window, calling the other guardians.

* * *

Melody's POV:

"Moscow, sector 9, 22 incisors, 18 premolars. Heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!" I told my fairies. "Wait! It's her first you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life?" I asked, holding a tooth in my hands. "Look how she flossed." I said with a smile then looked at one fairy. She was telling me something then looked at one direction. I gasped, followed her gaze and saw lights in the sky. Pacha was calling me. I took a deep breath and flew to towards the direction. A few of my fairies followed me.

_Pacha: My fellow Guardians,_

* * *

Ventus' POV:

_Pacha: it is our job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so I have called us all here for one reason, and one reason only. The children are in danger._

I was on my sand cloud, spreading my dust to every kid's house. I had a feeling about something and turned around. I saw the lights. That could only mean one thing. Pacha. I turned my sand cloud into a plane, put my sand goggles on and took off to Pacha's workshop by sand plane.

* * *

Hercules' POV:

I was on Pegasus, going towards Pacha's workshop.

_Pacha: An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him._

We got to the North Pole. I sat proud for a few minutes then shivered. "It's freezing! Go Pegasus." I said and he took off. "I can't feel my arms! I can't feel my arms!" I complained as he kept going to Pacha's office. I don't know how he could stand the weather.

"Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?" Pacha asked.

"This better be good, Pacha." I said, getting off of Pegasus.

"Ven, thank you for coming." Pacha said as Ventus got off of his sand plane. Ventus made some images above his head. "I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious. The Boogeyman was here! At the Pole!" Pacha said. I was by the fireplace, warming up my arms as I looked at him.

Melody gasped. "Hook? Captain Hook? Here?" She asked.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe." Pacha said.

I walked over. "What do you mean, black sand?" I asked.

"And then a shadow." Pacha said.

"Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Hook." I said, painting an egg.

"Well, not exactly." Pacha said.

"_Not exactly? _Can you believe this guy?" I asked, looking at Ventus. He shrugged as a question mark appeared above his head. "Yeah. You said it, Ven." I said, looking back at Pacha while painting the egg.

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it in my belly." Pacha said, holding his belly. Three fairies looked at his stomach.

"Hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly?" I asked, walking to Pacha's other side. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas..." He interrupted me.

He took the egg from my hands. "Please, Herc. Easter is not Christmas." He said, walking away with the egg.

I fake chuckled. "Here we go. Pacha, I don't have time for this! I've still got two million eggs to finish up!" I told him, going after him.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg." Pacha said.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables." I said, taking the egg back from him. "Right? You've got all year to prepare!" I snapped.

"Why are gods always so nervous?" He asked, hitting my hand which caused the egg to jump up slightly in the air.

I caught it though and faced him. "And why are you always such a blowhard?" I asked.

"Melody! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" Pacha asked as she looked at him.

"Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Ventus?" Melody asked him. She gasped then looked at her fairies. "San Diego, sector 2." She told them and flew around.

I faced Pacha again. "Come on, mate. Hook went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it." I reasoned.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation." Pacha defended.

Melody was still talking to her fairies. "Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." I snapped. We heard ringing and looked at Ventus, who was shaking an elf with a mad look on his face. He dropped the elf, pointed at a sand image of a moon above his head then pointed up at something.

Pacha looked. "Ah! Man in Moon! Ven, why didn't you say something?" He asked. Ven looked shocked then mad as sand blew out of his ears. Pacha looked at the moon again. Melody, Ven and I looked at the moon too. "It's been a long time, old friend. What is big news?" He asked. The moon's ray shined on the floor in front of us, revealing Scroop's silhouette.

I looked at Pacha. "It is Hook." I said.

He patted his belly then looked at the moon again. "Manny, what must we do?" He asked. A pedestal appeared out of the ground with a crystal on it.

"Guys, you know what this means?" Melody asked.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." Pacha said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." Pacha explained.

"Since when do we need help?" I asked.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Melody said. Ventus had a four leaf clover above his head. "Maybe the Leprechaun?" She asked.

"Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog." I said. The image was of Jim Hawkins.

"Jim Hawkins." Pacha said. The three fairies swooned.

"I take it back. The Groundhog's fine." I said.

Melody looked at the image in amazement then straightened herself out. "As long as he helps to protect the children. Right?" She asked.

"Jim Hawkins? He doesn't care about children!" I snapped. "All right? All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts! Don't believe me? Ask my workers. They'll tell you. All right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." Pacha interrupted me again.

"Guardian." He said.

"Jim Hawkins is many things, but he is not a Guardian." I said.

* * *

**Cast:**

**Jim Hawkins as Jack Frost**

**Melody as Tooth**

**Alice as Jack's sister**

**Wendy as Pippa**

**John as Jamie Bennett**

**Kronk as Phil the Yeti**

**Young Rapunzel as Sophie Bennett**

**Tinkerbell as Baby Tooth**

**Blonde Jim as Human Jack (A/N: I know Jim doesn't have blonde hair but I had turned his hair blonde just to mess with it and I somehow ended up using it in the cast video for this spoof on YouTube. So don't say that he doesn't have blonde hair because I know that. I had used it on purpose.)**

**Pacha as North**

**Hercules as Bunnymund**

**Ventus as Sandy**

**Hook as Pitch**

**Taran as Claude**

**Peter as Caleb**

**Hiccup as Monty**

**Belle as Jamie's mom**

**Jane(from Tarzan) as Jack's mom**

**Jane(from Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) as Cupcake**


End file.
